


ART: Baby Bucky and Doll Cap

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Art, Canon Disabled Character, De-Aged Bucky Barnes, Digital Painting, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Stuffed Toys, Toy as Potential Weapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: Adorable spoilers for six million dollar baby by alwaysatime. Rough ink draft and then coloring.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [six million dollar baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351251) by [duplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/pseuds/duplicity). 



> Still learning the ropes! The rough draft and then hopefully the colored version. (P.S. I haven't finished that collection yet; adding it so I don't forget.)

  
   
   
   
   


  
   
   
   
   
 

Sprogged Bucky (de-aged, whatever) crawls stealthily with trusty sidekick Doll Cap velcro'd to his leg. 


End file.
